Deadly Secret
by necar
Summary: There was betrayal, love and hate. Can she forgive herself? A deadly secret comes to light, who will forgive her? An Olivia Benson story! Her Past will come in the Present.
1. Bloodly Silence

**Deadly Secret**

Author: Shayla & Cheyenne

Rating: R- Restricted

Disclaimer: We don't own the SVU characters. We own only the fictional characters like Vince.

Summary: There was betrayal, love and hate. Can she forgive herself? A deadly secret comes to light, who will forgive her? An Olivia Benson story!!!

Notes: Set in season eight. Vince is Olivia's husband.  
Thanks to Color Esperanza!

**CHAPTER I **

BLOODLY SILENCE

Olivia went to see Casey in the courtroom; she wanted to congratulate her on her latest case. It was a hard case for the whole team, involving a five-year-old girl who was raped and then abused brutally several times.

"Hey Casey," Olivia winked to her, coming closer. "Congratulations on this case; it's good to know that the son-of-a-bitch will never come out again."

"Yes, thank you, and I think-"

BAM! BAM!

Casey was interrupted by the loud sound of a gunshot. Olivia and Casey fell to the ground with tremendous force.

Casey wasn't hurt, so she turned her head to look for the shooter. He was young, not older than twenty, and wearing a grubby t-shirt and pants. The shooter came to his senses and ran away after he was confident that he had shot the person he was looking for.

Casey turned back to Olivia, finding the detective lying in a pool of blood. "Oh my god, Olivia!" Casey exclaimed anxiously.

There was no answer from Olivia, just silence.

"Olivia?" Casey saw Olivia had been shot in her right shoulder. "C'mon, don't leave us." She began to press her hands on Olivia's shoulder to lessen the blood flow. "C'mon Liv, please don't leave us!" Casey yelled, close to tears.

"Call someone!" she told the police officer who was running over.

"I'm on it!" the officer said.

Casey held her hands on her friend's shoulder. _How could this happen? _Casey asked herself.

As the paramedics rushed in, Olivia had already lost a lot of blood from her shoulder and she was still unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the hospital**

"Will she be okay?" Casey asked the doctor.

"We will see in the next 24-hours. She lost a lot of blood and it just missed a main artery. We had luck, and she is a fighter." The doctor gave Casey a comforting smile. "I am sorry."

"Thanks, Doctor." Casey went to the window where she saw Olivia on monitors.

At the same time, Elliot was just entering the hospital.

"Where I can find Detective Olivia Benson?" he asked the nurse.

The nurse checked the computer and looked back at Elliot. "She is in the ICU. It's on the third floor, Room B165."

"Thank you." He ran to the elevator.

When he entered the room, he saw Casey sitting by Olivia. She was still unconscious, and had tubes everywhere on her body. Elliot felt himself tearing up at the sight.

He only could stare on her still body. She gave no indication of still being alive, and he could only hear the monitors.

"Hey Casey," he began, as he shut the door. "How is she?"

"The doctor said that the next 24 hours would be crucial," she whispered. Elliot moved closer to the ADA.

"She will be okay, Casey, don't worry," he said to her, not believing his own words. "Did you call Vince?"

"No, I couldn't call him." She shook her head. "I couldn't do it, I could not," she repeated.

"It's okay." Elliot gave her a quick hug. "I will call him." He stepped out of the room to make the call. It seemed to take Vince forever to pick up.

"Vince, it's Elliot," Elliot said as soon as Vince answered. "Olivia is in the hospital." "What? Why, Elliot? What happened?" Vince asked quickly. "Is she okay, please tell me that she is okay!"

"Honestly, Vince," he began in a teary voice, "I don't know. She was shot in her right shoulder and she lost a lot of blood. The doctor said that we will know more in 24 hours." He paused and waited for a reaction from Vince

"I will be there as fast as I can! Which hospital is she at?"

"She is at Mercy Hospital."

"Okay, thank you, Elliot. I will be there soon."

Elliot closed his cell phone and sat on a chair outside Olivia's room and took a deep breath. _How could this happen?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince dashed inside the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hey, Elliot, where is she?" he asked as soon as he saw Elliot.

"She is in there, Vince." He showed Vince to the room. Vince began to enter, but Elliot stopped him." It's really bad, Vince. There are tubes everywhere. Don't be too afraid." Elliot looked at him closely.

"Okay, thanks again, El." He stepped inside slowly, feeling his breath catch in his throat. "Oh my gosh, honey!" He went to Olivia's bedside, took her hand and kissed it.

More tears ran down Vince's cheek, but he wiped them away quickly.

"How did this happen?" he asked, looking at Casey tearfully.

"I'm not sure," said Casey. "A gunshot rang out in the courtroom. I looked at Olivia and she was just lying on the ground beside me. There was blood everywhere." Casey started to cry again. "I am so sorry! I should have done something!"

"Why did this happen?" Vince asked, almost angrily. "She was in a courtroom, damn it!" He glared at Elliot and Casey. "There are so many police officers. How could this HAPPEN?" he sobbed. "I want to talk with a doctor. Could you get one for me, please, Elliot?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Elliot went outside and looked for a doctor or nurse.

"Hey," he said to a passing nurse. "Can you please tell me who Olivia Benson's doctor is?" he asked.

"I was the doctor in charge," a voice came behind from him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Olivia Benson's husband is here and he wants to talk with you." The doctor followed Elliot into Olivia's room, "I am Dr. Nellfy. I was the doctor who treated Detective Benson in the ER."

"She will be okay?" Vince asked the doctor anxiously.

"We hope," she answered honestly. "The shot to her shoulder caused a lot of blood loss." She looked at her file. "We will know more when she regains consciousness."

"Thank you, Dr. Nellfy," Vince said. He looked quickly at the doctor and then back at his wife. "Will be the baby okay?" he asked quietly.

Casey looked at Elliot, her eyes wide in astonishment.

The doctor looked back at her files and then up at Vince.

"We will wait outside," Elliot said quickly. He and Casey left the room.

Dr. Nellfy stepped closer to Vince. "I don't know," she began quietly. "We will know more when she wakes up. But for now is the baby okay, no complications, despite the large loss of blood. It's a wonder."

Vince nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Nellfy."

She nodded back and went to the door. "If you any more questions, I'll be here. Let me know." She left, leaving Vince alone with only his thoughts and the presence of Olivia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that night**

"C'mon Liv, wake up." He kissed her right hand. "You and the baby can't leave me, Liv. Don't do this." A lonely tear ran down his cheek. He waited the entire night by her side to see if she would wake up.

Elliot came in the next morning and gave Vince a coffee. "How is she?"

"I don't know." He took the coffee and took a sip. "She's still out of it."

"I am sure she will be play. She's a fighter, you know that." He took the seat opposite Vince.

"Yes, she is. She's the strongest woman I know." He smiled fondly at the thought. "How could this happen, Elliot?" he asked, though calmer this time. "She was in a courtroom. In a courtroom," he repeated.

"We aren't sure," he answered honestly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you know who shot her?"

"No." He paused again. "All we know is what he was wearing and an approximate age." Elliot looked at Vince, fire blazing in his eyes. "We will find him, Vince. I promise."

He nodded. "I know."

Elliot smiled. "Will be the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby is okay," Vince replied, a faint smile creeping onto his face. "But Olivia has to wake up for it to stay that way."

"How long have you know?"

"We found out five weeks ago. We were so happy about the pregnancy." He paused and looked at her with a smile. "She was crazy about it. We tried for so long to get pregnant."

"They will be okay, Vince." Elliot gave a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. "If you need anything, you can call me anytime."

"Thank you, Elliot."

Elliot nodded and left the room, leaving Vince alone with Olivia. He began to stroke his hair absentmindedly. "Wake up, my Snow White." He leaned over to her and kissed her on her forehead. "_Amore della mia vita_," he whispered in her ear and then laid this head on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later**

Vince felt a hand on his face gently stroking his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, and then saw Olivia was awake.

"Hey Vince," she whispered.

"Hey _Bella_," he said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay, just tired still." She leaned her head on her pillow and watched Vince.

"That's good." He took her hands and kissed them. "I was so afraid," he murmured. "Afraid of losing you and the baby." Vince buried himself in her side.

"Baby, I'm okay," she said, stroking his hair.

He moved to lie down beside her and hugged her carefully. "_Ti Amo, Bella._"

"I love you too, Vince." She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on his soft lips. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Elliot came into Olivia's room awhile later.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired," she answered honestly, with a smile.

"Okay, I won't bother you."

"Good," she smiled.

"Aw, she's already making jokes!" Elliot said playfully. He went to take a seat by Vince.

"Liv, can you tell me anything about the shooting?"

She looked at him and thought for a moment. "Not much." She relaxed and rubbed her forehead. "There was a kid, he looked at me. He had so much hatred in his eyes." She stopped and thought about her next words. "I think he was so eighteen or nineteen," she stuttered. "He was wearing a white grubby t-shirt and black pants and a black cap from New York."

"Okay, thank you, Liv. This will help." He stood up and squeezed her shoulder. "We will find the guy, Olivia. Don't worry. We will find him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This was a new chapter from a new story. Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!!

**Next Chapter coming soon! **


	2. Oblivion

**CHAPTER II  
**

Oblivion  
Author: Cheyenne

**A few weeks later **

"Can I bring you something?" Vince asked, entering the room.

Olivia was lying in bed and reading a magazine. "Orange juice would be great."

"Okay." He went to the kitchen.

"Thank you, baby," she called after him.

"Anything for you." He came in the bedroom and gave Olivia the orange juice. "Here."

"Thanks again." She leaned in for a kiss. "What do you think?" She looked at him. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." 

"Why do you think it is a girl?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "I always wanted a girl. A little Maria."

"No way will the baby's name be Maria," Olivia said, shaking her head. "When she is in high school, the guys will tease her - she'll forever be called a virgin!"

"Aw," Vince said in mock disappointment. He tried to hug her.

"No!" Olivia exclaimed. "I don't really want to hug you now."

"Aw, baby." He paused. "Have you any names yet?"

"Yeah."

"Which ones?"

"Alisha," she said, smiling.

"Hm," Vince said thoughtfully.

"What do you think?"

"It's a black name," he said seriously.

"No, it's not," she said in defense.

"It is."

"So what? What would be so bad about that?" she asked fiercely, standing up.

"Oh c'mon, I don't want to an argument." He stood up and went to the kitchen. "If you want to call our daughter Alicia, it's fine for me."

"I think it's too late for this." Her cell phone rang. "Benson," she answered her phone angrily. "Really Elliot? Oh, okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Thanks, Elliot."

"What did he want on your free day?"

"They found him, maybe," she whispered.

"Whom?" he asked confused, taking a step closer to her.

"The kid who shot me." She looked down at the floor.

"This is good, isn't it?" Vince frowned.

"Yeah, but this means that a kid will go to prison."

"But he shot you! Hell, he should go in the prison. Right now." He looked at her.

"I will go." She took her key. "I will be back later." She gave him a last kiss.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused. "Don't you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay," she said, smiling at him. "I am a big girl in a big city. I am okay with it."

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Hey Elliot, where is he?"

"Hello to you too, Olivia." He leaned back in his chair. "He is in interview room two," he answered.

"Okay, thank you." She went to interview room and looked through the class at the boy inside. _What you did, boy?_ She stroked her forehead. _How could this happen?_

"You okay, Olivia?" Cragen asked from behind her.

"Yeah, only a headache." She smiled. "Has he said anything?"

"No, he is waiting for a lawyer."

_Smart boy. _Olivia took a deep breath. "How do you know it was him? Does he own the gun?"

"No, but we found the gun with his fingerprints."

"He was already in the system? Why" she asked, surprised.

"Because assault," Cragen answered. "He know what he did Olivia."

"What is his name, Captain?"

"David Lee Paul."

"Can I talk to him?" she asked hopefully.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yeah." She looked at him seriously. "I want to do it."

"Okay, go in." Cragen watched through the glass as Olivia entered and took a seat.

"Hello, David Lee," she began as she sat. "How are you?"

He looked up and directly in Olivia's eyes. "You are kidding lady, right?"

"No, why would I?"

He leaned into Olivia and whispered, "You know why, Mrs. Benson. I will not say anything until my lawyer is here. So you can go now again."

"How do you know my name? I didn't say my name."

"Newspaper." He looked away. "I am not stupid, Mrs. Benson." He paused. "I read a few weeks ago that you were shot in a courtroom." He began to smile. "Who would do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe someone who doesn't like me?" she asked, trying to catch his eye. 

"Maybe, Mrs. Benson."

"Did you shoot me?" she asked directly.

"No," he said firmly, but he looked away all the same.

Olivia stood up and walked toward him slowly. He noticed her pregnancy for the first time.  
"And you don't know who would want me dead?"

"No, why should I. I don't know you, right?" He looked to the other side. "How far are you?" he asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Fifth month." She smiled a little bit as she stroked her belly softly.

"Congratulations," he said absently. "It's your first child?" he asked interestedly.

She looked up and saw his black eyes. Olivia walked closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "Don't say anything until your lawyer is here. You understand me? They couldn't arrest you, they don't have any evidence. Except a gun with three different fingerprints." She walked away from him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"Okay, David Lee," Olivia said, smiling as she made her way to the door, "we will see you later." She left the room.

"What was that?" Cragen asked her angrily a moment later.

"What was what Captain?" she asked innocently.

"That with David Lee. What did you tell him?" 

"Nothing special," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"He shot you, Olivia, don't forget it," he warned her before angrily leaving for his office.

"I know," she whispered to herself sadly.

"Here we go," Elliot said, nodding in the direction of Trevor Langan, who was approaching. "This will be fun," he said sarcastically.

Olivia looked over. "Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes.

Trevor Langan strolled over to the detectives. "You have no evidence. Only fingerprints on a gun found in Central Park with two other sets of fingerprints that didn't match my client."

"He is still a free man," the captain said, coming out of his office. "Have a nice day," he said to David Lee.

"But don't forget that you may not approach Detective Benson," the captain said seriously. "Otherwise you will be arrested."

David Lee looked at Olivia and smiled. "Got it. Goodbye, Mrs. Benson." He gave her a wink. "It was nice to meet you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go home, Olivia. It's your free day," the captain said.

"Soon, Captain, but thanks." She smiled at him.

"Okay, Olivia, but not too long, okay? And take tomorrow as a free day. Good night."

"Okay, thank you, and good night, Captain."

Olivia looked back to her paper work. Soon after midnight, she left the precinct.

"Hey Mrs. Benson," a voice came from the darkness.

"Oh my god! David Lee!" She took a deep breath and backed up against the car door. "What do you want here?" she asked, placing a protective hand on her belly.

"I just wanted to talk." He smiled and took a step closer to her. "May I?" He took her key and opened the car door for her. "Please take a seat."

"Thanks," she said, not really knowing what to say. She waited for David to enter on the other side. "Why you want to talk with me?" she asked as he took a seat in her car. "You know that you may not talk to me. Right?"

"Right," David answered slowly, "but I want to. I am here and I don't really think that you want arrest me or Mrs. Benson?," he began to smile.

"No I don't want to," she said softly, looking at the street. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You can drive," he told her.

"Where?"

He shrugged. "Wherever you want. Just drive."

They drove in silence for ten minutes before Olivia spoke. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Softly he began to say,"I looked at you," he stopped and looked for Olivia eyes,"…before I shot you. I know so many things about you. You are married to an Italian man." He began again to smile. "He is five years younger than you, and I think he is a fireman, right?" He looked at her for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's right," she said and nodded. "But I can't understand it. Why do you shoot me?" she asked.

"I wanted to show you the pain," he whispered and Olivia felt herself shiver. "I wanted to show you how I felt all these long years without you. I think I wanted your attention."

"That's not a reason to shot someone, David Lee." She stopped the car and looked at him. She sighed. "I am so sorry, David. I wish I could change it."

"Why you are sorry? Sorry that you let me go without saying a goodbye?" he stopped to look at her,"Oh or the fact that I shot you?" He scoffed.

She could only stare at him in silence.

"I needed you, you know that, right?" he asked softly. "I have ... I had problems."

"I could not," she began softly. " I was twenty-one with no money, and no apartment when I got pregnant with you. Your daddy had everything, but he didn't want me in your life. It was difficult, David."

"That's not a good reason," he said mournfully. "I'm your own son! How you could do this?" he asked sadly. "I always imagined what it would be like to call you mommy or how it would be if you were there at my birthdays or my first school day." He looked out the car window. "I couldn't understand how a woman could leave her own child. And I still can't. How could you?"

"I know, David. And I would change it if I could. Not a day passed that I didn't think about you. I really wish I could have been there for you." 

"Sure," he laughed. "How I could doubt it?"

"I always loved you, David Lee. And I will always, even if you shot me and want me death."

"Will you keep this baby?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "I can't wait to see him or her. Vince and I have tried for so long."

"Happy child." He began to get tears in his eyes, but wiped them away quickly. "I always wished for a mother that loved me, like the other kids in my class." He tried to smile, but didn't really succeed.

He looked seriously at Olivia. "Can you promise me something Mrs. Benson?"

"Anything," she whispered.

"Love your child as if there were ten. The child will be thankful," he had again tears in his eyes. "I have to go now," he said quickly. 

"No, you don't have to." She laid her hand on his arm in order to stop him. "Please stay here with me?"

"I have to go." He opened the car door. "Goodbye, Mrs. Benson. Have a good life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yeah well that was the second chapter! Hope you like it and the next chapter is quickly soon there. Please leave review.


	3. Old Life, New Beginning?

**CHAPTER III**

Old Life, New Beginning?  
Author: Cheyenne

**Couple of weeks later…**

In the night Olivia's cell phone began to ring. Slowly she moved a little bit and looked at the number. "Benson," she said sleepily. "What? No, no, I will come as fast as I can. Mercy Hospital? Okay, thank you." She closed her cell phone and rolled out of bed.

"Hey Bella." Vince woke up and looked at Olivia. "Where you are going?" He watched her put on her jeans.

"I have to go," she said quickly. "I will be back later."

"Why at 2.00 A.M?"

"Because it is, Vince." She took her cell phone and phone. "Sleep. I will be back soon." She kissed him. "Love you, bye."

"Take care. Love you too."

Olivia nodded. "I will."

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia found herself entering Mercy Hospital.

"Excuse me. I'm Olivia Benson and I'm looking for David Lee Paul," Olivia said to a nurse.

"Oh, he is still in surgery. Are you family?"

"Yes, can you tell me what happened?"

"I can't, but I will send the doctor to see you as soon as the surgery is complete."

"Thank you." Olivia went over to the chairs to wait. _How could this happen?_ She sighed. _It would be a long night._

"Olivia Benson," a female voice said, breaking into Olivia's thoughts. 

"Yeah?" She stood up quickly. "How is he doing?"

" I am Doctor Shalev. I was the doctor who operated on him. So far he is doing well, but his condition is critical. He lost a lot of blood; we will know more soon. I am sorry."

"How did this happen?"

"We assume that it was attempted suicide." The doctor stepped closer to her. "I am sorry. He is in Room 316. Hopefully he will wake up soon. You can stay with him if you want to."

"Thank you." She went to David's room and took a deep breath as she went in. She saw a sleeping David in the bed with bandages everywhere. She took a seat on the bed beside her son. "How you could do this?" she whispered after awhile and stroked his hair. "You can't go now. Stay here with me."

She looked at him for awhile. "Did you know that I gave you the name David Lee? Your daddy wasn't there when I gave to you birth," she whispered. "Damn, I was so angry about it, but when I saw you, I was so happy. You were such a cute baby. The cutest!" She began to smile. "You had so much black hair, it was like a dream." She smiled still and stroked his hair. "I would not have been a good mother, David. I was too young. You would have hated me." She looked at the floor and then kissed his forehead. "I love you, David Lee." Olivia took a seat in the chair and closed her eyes to get a little bit sleep.

After awhile she felt someone move. Olivia opened her eyes slowly and saw David was awake. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"A nurse called me and told me you were here. My cell phone number was the only thing that they found by you. I had to come." She stopped and stroked his hand. "I am your mother, you know," she said in a teary voice. And he looked away at the door.

"Why you did this?" she asked after a long pause. 

"I had to. Why should you are care, it's all the same to you." He removed his hand and looked away.

"Where is your father? Do you want me to call him?"

"No, no, he is pretty busy; I don't want to disturb him. I'm a big disruption in his life."

"Don't say such things. I am sure that he loves you."

"Sure," he scoffed. "The only thing that's important to him is his work and his women." He looked at her. "You don't have to stay with me here. It is okay. It's.." He looked at the watch." Six. You should go at home and sleep."

"No, no, it is okay. I want to stay here with you." She moved to him and kissed him again on his forehead.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," she said sadly. "And now, sleep; you must be tired. I will be here if you wake up." She stroked his hair again.

"You will?" he asked, surprised. "You promise?" 

"Yeah, I promise, now sleep." She smiled and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hour later Olivia's cell phone began to ring, and she quickly picked up the cell phone in order to not awaken David. "Benson?" she whispered in her. "Hey honey." She looked at her watch and saw it was already 8 o'clock. "No, I will come home tonight." She looked at David and saw that he still asleep. "I am busy, Vince. Let us talk tonight. Bye." she hung up quickly.

"You have to go to work?" He opened his eyes as she took a seat again in the chair.

"No, I have a free day," she smiled. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep anymore. I want to go to home." He smirked.

"No way." She shook her head. "You lost a lot of blood so you must here remain for two other days and you have to talk with a psychologist."

"Fuck."

"Naw," she pushed him a little bit. "Where did you learn such language?"

"The street." He began to smirk a little bit.

"Oh well," she chuckled.

"You know the sex of the baby yet?" He pointed to her baby bump seriously.

"Yeah, we found out two weeks ago." She stroked her stomach absently.

"Boy or girl?" he asked curiously.

"It's a girl." She looked at him happily and took a seat beside him.

David began to smile. "That is great. Congrats, Mrs. Benson."

"You can call me Olivia, if you want, David." She stood up and paced back and forth. "Are you hungry? I can get some food."

"No, it is okay." He smirked. "Please take a seat. You make me nervous."

"Oh, I am sorry." She quickly came to him and took a seat again. "David," she began uncomfortably. "I don't know what to do now. Can I do something for you?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and looked at her. "Please stay here with me." He almost whispered it. _Please. _"But if you don't want to, it is okay," he said quickly.

"Of course, if you want. I will be here long." She moved nearer to him and hugged him softly. "I am so sorry, David." She got tears in her eyes and they ran slowly down her cheeks. "I was so afraid," she began honestly. "About that, you know."

"It's okay." He hugged her back. "Olivia." He leaned his head on her shoulder. "I know that my daddy is not a great person. I can understand why you left him." He began to stroke her back and sniffed her perfume. "But I can't understand why you left me. I was innocent." He looked at her, directly into her big brown eyes, to see the truth.

"Of course you were innocent, David," she cried and took his face in her hands. "I would not be a good mother to you, David." She shook her head.

"But how can you decide that? Why couldn't it have been my decision? Why?" He looked at her in disbelief and hugged her. "I needed a mommy. I never had a mommy. Dad had one woman after the next. And when I was eight, I asked me the first time about you and what you were like. I imagined myself like you," he said shyly.

"It is okay. I'm sorry that I wasn't in your life. I wish I could change that." She paused. "How long did you look for me?"

"I don't know, maybe six months." He paused. "I can't remember when it began."

"It's okay," she said, stroking his hair again.

He began to laugh. "The first time I saw you I thought you were really beautiful." "He looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I don't know, but that's normal, right? I mean, all children think that their mother is he most beautiful woman."

"I think so," she smiled. "But I don't know for sure."

Her cell phone began to ring. "Damn. Sorry." She answered it. "Benson?"

"Oh hey, Vince? What's going on?" She stood up and went to the window. "Oh, okay, I will be there soon. Yeah, bye." She hung up and looked at David Lee.

"Sorry, it was my husband. I have to go, David Lee," she said sadly. "But I will be back later," she said quickly.

"Oh okay," he said sadly. "It is okay. Stay with your husband."

"Hey, I'll come back. I promise," she said, smiling.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived at her apartment to find an angry husband. "Hey, honey," she said tentatively.

"Hey. Where were you? You have a free day, or something?"

"Yeah." She took off her jacket and laid it on a chair beside her.

"Yeah what? It's now two in the afternoon and you went out the door at two in the morning. So where the hell have you been for the last twelve hours?"

"In the hospital." She laid the key on the table and went into the bedroom. 

"God, is our baby girl okay?" he asked fearfully, following her.

"Yeah, she is fine. Don't worry. I visited…a friend."

"Which friend?"

"You are kidding me, right?" She at him angrily. "Leave me alone. I'm taking a shower and then I'm going back to the hospital."

"I'm going to Boston tomorrow," Vince said testily. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, damn. Was that this week? I am so sorry, Vince." She pulled him to her and gave him a kiss. "I am really sorry."

"I know, baby." He stroked her baby bump. "Please stay here with me tonight." He leaned his forehead to hers.

"I would love to, Vince, but I can't." She walked into the bathroom.

"Sure you can't!" He screamed from the bedroom. "Your good friend that I don't know is more important to you than me. I can't believe it." He shook his head.

"Why are you so angry?" Olivia asked.

"I'll tell you why I'm angry. I am angry because my wife would rather see a friend at the hospital than stay with me!"

"C'mon Vince. It isn't really a big deal." She opened the shower door and looked at him.

"It's a big deal to me."

Olivia sighed and continued her shower. When she left, fully dressed, Vince didn't even look up.

"Ciao Bella, until Wednesday."

"Ciao." She kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia knocked on the door of the hospital about half an hour later.

"Come in."

"Hey David." Olivia entered in the room. "I am back."

"Hey." He looked at her happily. "Great that you came back, Olivia. Please take a seat."

"How are you doing?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Okay. I want to go home," he said sadly.

"Not today," she said, shaking her head," but I will see what I can do tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." He began to smile. "That would be great."

"Yeah, I know. I don't really like hospitals either."

"It's a pain in the ass," he joked and tried to take her hand shyly.

She noticed it and took his hand. "It's okay, David. You don't have to be shy." She smiled at him.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Would you like that?"

"It would be great if you would."

"Okay, then I will be here all night." She smiled at him. "I will not go anywhere."

"That's great. I hope everything is okay with your husband?"

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

"Oh," he began. "I really don't want you to get into trouble. You really should go home."

"No, it's okay. He's going to Boston for a week. He'll calm down."

"Okay," he said shyly.

She smiled. "You're a amazing boy. Don't forget that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day…**

"Do you know where your dad is?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You should call him and tell him. He'll be worried." Olivia helped him to stand up. "What did the psychologist say today?"

"Not much to me. He was very close." He went to the chair and picked up his jeans. "Do you know if I can go home today?" he asked hopefully as he pulled on his jeans.

"No, but I can ask if you want me to." She turned and looked at him.

"That would be great." He smirked and looked for his t-shirt.

"Okay, then I will go." She went outside the room and looked at a nurse. "Excuse me." She went to the nurse. "Can you please tell me where I can find David Lee Paul's doctor?"

"She must be in her office." She showed Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia went to the office and knocked at the door.

"Come in," the doctor said. "How I can help you?" she asked absently. "Oh hello!" She winked. "Have a seat."

"Hello, I want to talk about David Lee Paul. He asked if he could go home today."

"It's difficult. He really should stay here for a few days. He attempted suicide. It's a serious thing." She looked at Olivia. "But," she began," if you could promise me that he won't stay alone and he will go to a shrink for the next week, maybe he could go home." She stopped and looked for papers. "But he should sign these papers."

Olivia took the papers and read them. "Okay, I will tell him." She stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Shalev."

"No problem. Let me know what he decides."

"I will." Olivia went back to David's room. She knocked softly.

"Yeah?" He was watching TV.

"Hey." She went in and laid the papers on his bed. "If you sign these papers, you can go home." She paused. "But you can't stay alone and you must see a shrink for the next week."

"Damn," he began to moan. "I really have to go to a shrink?"

Olivia began to smirk at his face. "Yeah. Do you still live with your dad?"

"Yeah, but he isn't at home much."

"Oh." She took a seat on the chair beside his bed. "Maybe," she began, "you can stay with me." She waited for his reaction.

"Um…"

"I know it was a bad idea. I am sorry. Forget it!" She shook her head. "Please forget it. It was so stupid of me."

"No, it was not stupid," he interrupted her. "I really don't want to be a bother." He looked again at the floor. "It is okay; I can stay alone."

"No, no, I really would love it. If you want to, of course."

"But you don't have to do it."

"I know, but I still want to."

"Okay then." He smiled and took her hand. "I would love it too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know! ) 


End file.
